Sweet Revenge
by Author ReWritten
Summary: Sequel to Blind Date. Shadow's getting his revenge and Sonic has to do whatever Shadow says for a week. No flames or I sic the Feral Five on your tail.
1. Chapter 1

The leaves on the tree fluttered softly in the cool, flower-scented spring breeze. A blue hedgehog snoozed beneath the cherry blossom-filled branches. All was at peace with the world...

"Faker. Get up." Sonic cracked open one eye to gaze up at Shadow. The black hedgehog had his arms folded and an evil smirk graced his normally expressionless muzzle.

"What is it, Shads?"

Shadow seemed too pleased to notice Sonic's use of the dreaded nickname. "I didn't enjoy the blind date; in fact, I hated it. You owe me."

Sonic's eyes flew open and he shot to his feet at the remembrance of what he'd promised Shadow if the ebony hedgehog didn't enjoy the date. "What do you mean?" he chuckled nervously, fingers interlocking.

"I know you remember, Faker. You promised to do whatever I wanted for a week. Time to pay up."

Sonic's jaw dropped and his legs started feeling weak. Why oh why had he ever made that stupid, stupid promise?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sal, I'm freaking out! What if he decides to get me back for the frog in his bed, or the termites, or the bucket of mud I put over his door, or-!"

"Sonic, please stop." Sally leaned over and caught his arm. The blue hedgehog was jerked out of his frightened stupor, and smiled at her sheepishly. "Sonic, if he gets you back for all of that, you kind of deserved it. He's done nothing but leave everyone alone ever since the kids dragged him to Knothole with a broken leg. You reallyhave had no reason to prank him so much."

Sally noted the vague look in her friend's eyes as he stared through her. Sighing, she said " I'm done lecturing Sonic."

The hedgehog gave her a happy grin. "Good, because I thought you'd never stop."

Sally sighed, then her eyes widened "Sonic, what did you say about a bucket of mud?"

* * *

Shadow sat on the roof of his house and brooded. What should he do to the faker that would leave him scared and scarred? Hm, decisions, decisions. He could make him go sailing, then tip the boat over. That would scare the speedster horribly.

He could set fire to his spines and watch him run around on fire. That would amuse him...

He could... He could... Blast! What could he do?

Shadow sat like that for a while, until the sun had nearly set over the tops of the trees. Muttering something, Shadow slipped down to his porch, opened the door and was instantly covered in black slimy mud. He wiped off his eyes, a wicked grin spreading like wildfire as he realized exactly what he could do to Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to GuitarGurrl13 for the suggestion of the speed limit. You get a virtual cookie!**

Shadow snuck into the cafe, locating his target with the swiftness of a trained G.U.N agent. He slunk up behind the target and whispered in his ear "Payback time, faker."

Sonic must have jumped a foot in the air, emitting a shriek like a run-over cat. Shadow calmly slid into the seat across from him and folded his hands, smiling with the look of a maniacal genius.

Once Sonic had come back down, having had to have been pried off the ceiling with a broom, Shadow revealed his evil plan. "I am putting a speed limit on you."

Sonic, who had taken a sip of caramel-chocolate coffee with extra-sugar, choked and nearly spat it all over the table. "What?!" he shrilled.

"You heard me, Faker. For the rest of the week, you can only run one mile per hour. And you have to accept all race challenges from me. If you violate these terms, I get to extend the week to two weeks."

"But what if Eggman attacks? Or Nega? Or Finitevus? Or-?"

"Nope. You can only run at one mile per hour. No exceptions."

Sonic swallowed. Hard.

* * *

_Now comes the humiliation._

* * *

Sonic crouched at the starting line, already feeling a hot blush suffuse his face. Shadow stood next to him, grinning like a mental patient. Along the line, others had lined up to race Sonic, hoping for the challenge of a lifetime. And the race was going to be filmed on live TV. Groan.

Knuckles, who had been declared the referee, barked "On your mark! Get set! Go!" In a cloud of dust, racers were off. Shadow crossed the line again in almost an instant. A cheetah from DownUnda came in second. Soon almost all of the runners were over the line. Where was Sonic?

Why, the poor hero was forcing himself to run slowly. He was nearly in dead last. An old turtle was back at the finish line, taking his second step. Shadow was inwardly rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. On the outside, he was smirking coolly.

Sonic finally crossed the line, looking defeated. There was silence from the crowd, then someone called "What's wrong Speedy? Ya sick or summat?"

Sonic barely raised his eyes from the ground as he slouched home, looking and feeling totally defeated.

Amy Rose watched after him with concerned eyes, then turned to glare at Shadow. "That was mean!" she snapped angrily. "I thought you were better than that, Shadow!"

The Ultimate Lifeform was watching Sonic go with a contented smile. "Yeah, I am. This is just the beginning."


End file.
